orionheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Wentworth/Personality
Personality Overview Kai's personality is one of the more serious of the group due to his past of isolation. His general lack of humor and determination are key factors of his personality. Kai generally shows no interests in anything, with a general apathy to recreational hobbies. He often spends time training and doesn't usually spend time off. Despite his time spent training, he isn't arrogant and usually doesn't see any interest in competition. This is highly contrasted with Dallas who often wants to beat Kai in everything, even though Kai doesn't really care. Kai acts very serious around most people, even those closest to him. He rarely cracks jokes and is serious to a point where humor flies over his head. He doesn't have a lot of hobbies so often follows Angela around and looks at what she's doing, to his curiosity. Kai rarely shows his emotions, which can be interpreted by those who don't know him to be arrogance. He generally sees dreams as childish, due to the competitiveness and how for someone's dreams to come true, someone's dreams must be crushed. He generally is very disconnected from societal norms, being very socially inept. He is highly brash of one's weaknesses, often nailing home how they are lacking in a certain department. He usually fails to read to social cues and doesn't understand relationships. He doesn't show any attraction to women, not understanding the social norms of relationships. As such he shows no prejudice in battle, believing that all people that fight him deserve the same treatment, whether man or woman. Kai has very pacifistic views when it comes to battle. He often resents conflict and will opt for a more peaceful solution, even if it disadvantages him. As such he often holds back in battle which can result in his defeat most of the time. He rarely gets heated in battle, not releasing his emotions no matter who he is fighting. This causes conflict between other characters that has more aggressive views on fighting, especially Laura who gets joy from killing. Kai also has a close attachment to his family, believing that they are incredibly important to him. They are the only thing that will cause him to loose his temper, releasing his rage in his clash with Winterthorne. Kai often acts highly selfish for his group, always prioritizing them over the greater good. He always wants the best out of a situation and will take detours to get there. An example is how he chose to rescue Angela's parents even though he had no moral obligation to do so. As such, he can often be swayed in battle due to him wanting the best out of every situation. While he doesn't show emotions, he can be very protective of his friends. He usually doesn't voice his opinions, but will always try to get what he wants one way or another. An example is how he wished for Angela to be a part of the Orion Heroes. Instead of begging to Celton, he hinted to it by voicing the pros for it. Often, he will act as a support for everyone taking in everyone's pain and not giving off any emotions. He rarely lets go off his emotions, by holding back after his defeat to Stephanie.